


Summer Day & Christmas Morning

by ElanneH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Memories, scallisaac, set around 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around 3x19, when Isaac is in the hospital, Allison and Scott sit right next to him, and he is thinking about how much they mean to him.<br/>Isaac’s POV. Scott/Allison/Isaac, Scallisaac, obviously ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Day & Christmas Morning

   Isaac Lahey is lying on the bed. He doesn’t remember why. No, wait, there was water. He pushed Allison aside and then everything went black. _I’m in hospital_ , he figures. _It hurt_ s. He can’t wake up probably because of all the drugs they are giving to him.

   He can hear voices. _Of course, it’s them._ Why is it so surprising? He doesn’t have anyone else. Isaac doesn’t know what are they saying but their presence itself is comforting. Someone taking his hand and the pain is slowly waves away. _Thanks, Scott._

   When he come to his senses they are gone and he feels empty. Isaac still can’t open his eyes and the pain is growing. And he finally starts to get it. _I need them. Both of them._

   They are back, and he can sense that they are both sitting on the edge of bed. Scott took some of his pain again, but this time he didn’t fell asleep. They are talking, he can hear words like Stiles, Lydia, Deaton, werewolf, healing, missing, ... but he is not concentrating on what the words meaning.

   Isaac takes breath and he can smell them. He can smell Scott, his lemon shampoo, cleanness and his body spray which is mix of fresh breeze and ocean. Scott reminds him of summer day on the seaside. He can smell Allison. Her scent is heavier, mix of vanilla and cinnamon. Her coconut hand cream. Allison is like Christmas morning, one of the few good ones he can remember.

   He can hear their steady heartbeats and its music to his ears.

   He finally gets it. It was never matter of choice. All the time he thought he is suppose to pick one of them. His human side craved for Allison. It was pure human love and attraction, what he felt for her. Werewolf inside him wanted Scott, even strongly when he became Alpha. Girl or boy. Human or werewolf. Love or friendship. Hunter or Alpha. _Allison or Scott._

 

   He was so stupid. It was never about choosing one of them.

   It all came back to him at once.

 

   He sees them at the school. They are freshly in love and have no idea who he is. Scott has hands around Allison’s waist and they share kiss. Isaac is jealous, because he never experienced such happiness.

   Allison is on her mother’s funeral. She is sad, but still incredibly beautiful.

   They are on the rave and Scott telling him, that he has to be careful. _I don’t want you to get hurt._ He looks him in the eyes and for a first time in a long time, he believes someone.

   Boyd and Erica are running away. He runs towards lacrosse field. Scott needs his help and he owes him that much.

   Allison is shooting arrows from the top of the school bus. Not at him, but to protect him. He never noticed before how strong she really is.

   He and Allison are locked in janitor’s closet. The walls are falling on him and he is terrified that he will hurt her. Scott make his way in and scream his name, until he comes to his senses. Isaac starts apologizing, to Allison, to Scott but they are not angry at him. _Why are they not angry?_

   Later that day, they punked Aiden with his motorbike. Revenge is sweet but standing there with Allison as Scott’s left and right hand is better.

   Allison saves them again from certain death by Alpha pack. She is not suppose to be there, but yet she came. Hunter saves werewolves.

   Scott is not healing. Lydia comes to him and says that Allison will try to stitch him up. When she points out that it _doesn’t look good_ , he snaps. He is hitting Ethan, over and over again until he hears Scott’s: _“Isaac!”_ He is so relieved.

   He is with Allison in her father’s study room. They are just inches from each other and the tension is unbearable. But he can’t do that to his friend and neither can she.

   They are in front of the hospital. Derek is telling them, that Jennifer took Melissa and Stiles stayed in hospital to hold cops and borrow them time. He is looking at Allison and she is saying the question out loud: _“Where is Scott?!”_

   He is drowning Allison and watching Scott to be drowned. He doesn’t want to do this. His instinct telling him to let Allison go and push Deaton away. Next 16 hours is to worst in his life, watching their lifeless bodies, is bigger torture than his father could ever pull on him. When they woke up and catch breath, Isaac promised himself, that he will _never do anything like this again._

   Scott is an Alpha now and it messing things up more they were before. The whole dynamics changed. They are closer to each other but thanks to Allison more far way.

   They are sitting in courtyard with Stiles and Lydia. New girl comes to them and Scott knows her name. He doesn’t like that. In corner of the eye he can see that Allison doesn’t like it either but she is just better at hiding things.

   He is trapped and Allison needs to take the shot on Tate. _Breath_ , he says. She made it and he can hear Scott’s Alpha voice from far away. That gives him the right kick to free himself from the trap.

   Allison is telling him that she would never ever kiss him. He takes his shirt-of just to see what’s gonna happen. He is honestly surprised when she does the same thing.

   He is on the party. Scott is there with Kira but he is not looking at her, he is looking at Allison and she pays him back. His eyes skipping from one to another and he understand that they still have feelings for each other. When the connection brakes and Scott is looking for Kira and Allison comes to him, it still doesn’t seem right.

   He is nervous, wearing a suit and Allison kiss him for the first time, put his hands on her back and he is feeling better than ever. He can do anything.

   Scott calls him, Stiles is missing and they have to find him. Later he sends him to Allison. He needs _their_ help.

   He is getting out of the car, pushing Allison aside and she is screaming his name.

 

_I don’t want you to get hurt._

_They were actually Chinese ring daggers..._

_It’s ok. First time he showed me, I’ve cried too._

_Would you accept an apology?_

_I can eat alone, it’s ok._

_I can take care of myself._

_Give me chance to figure it out, before you do anything._

_Stay behind me and stay quiet._

_You haven’t kissed her, right?_

_Trust me on this, I would never kiss you. Ever._

_Isaac! I need your help!_

_Do you want to paint on my body?_

_Isaac!_

 

   Isaac woke up, his vision was still blurry but he could clearly see two pairs of brown eyes staring at him. He noticed that their fingers are tangled together but they are holding his hands too. _Summer day and Christmas morning._

   It was never about choosing one of them. Allison makes him better person and Scott makes him better werewolf. He needs them but they also need each other.

   Stiles is priority right now but when it’s all over, they will need to have a long conversation about them, their relationship. He almost could hear Scott’s excuses about Kira and Allison will freak out big time, but eventually they will get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system, because everything suggest that not all of these three are gonna make it to season 4... and after that won’t be able to write anything inteligent, so he we go :-)
> 
> And COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKES ME HAPPY!   
> Also I'm taking prompts, so if you have something interesting, find me somewhere below on tumblr :-)
> 
> tumblr: http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/  
> or youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle


End file.
